This invention relates generally to valves for disc filters and the like and more particularly to a disc filter valve which incorporates a feature minimizing the bypass of air upon emergence of the filter from the pulp slurry at the end of a vacuum on cycle. In the prior art the vacuum was left on the filter element emerging from the slurry pool in order to assist the retention of the mat formed on the filter element during filter emergence from the pool. As the filter begins to emerge from the slurry pool increasing quantities of air are sucked into the filter and transferred via the segmented collection channels to the filter valve where it is subsequently distributed to the vacuum system. This substantially decreases the vacuum efficiency for the unit.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.